A Father's Cry On Deaf Ears
by TangeloMadness
Summary: One-shot. Icarus' thoughts as he and his father are trapped under the control of King Minos, and as they escape. Rated T for death.


**Disclaimer:**I did not create the characters Icarus and Daedalus.

**Xxx-xxX**

**Day 20.**

Father has come back again from yet another day of being forced to do the king's bidding. My father, the **master** craftsman Daedalus, is a genius! He should not have to be held up in this cell to rot. But this 'king' Minos is an idiotic fool, he's more like a tyrant that does not deserve the title of king. Huh! When we get out of here I'm going to wipe that condescending, annoying smirk off his face. Just watch me!

**Day 75.**

Father... what are you working on these days? Whenever you come back to the cell all you do is smile at me, then head into the back and stay there till they call for you the next morning. Are you trying to create some thing that will get us out of here? Or is it another flashy thing for the tyrant? You do not even eat anymore unless I bring it back to you, and even then you won't let me see what you are working on. I pray that whatever you are doing will get us out of here... whatever the cost.

**Day 103.**

...Another day... another shred of my sanity leaves me. In here all I have to do is drive myself insane... or die. Oh father, let us get out of here soon. I don't think either of us can handle it in here much longer. The guards are giving us less and less food by the week and I do not believe I can last for more than a few weeks... I wonder, have you already lost your sanity? Yesterday you walk along the small bit of shore we are allowed to be on and were muttering to yourself while gathering as many feathers as you could carry. Feathers? I helped for I thought we might use them as bedding but you took them all to the back! Are they for an experiment, perhaps? Hmph... maybe just maybe this next thing will get us out of this hole.

**Day 213.**

More time passes, and even though I know we probably will not ever leave this vile pit... I can not get myself to lose hope. Even thought the marks that I make daily say that we have been in the place for 213 days... I cannot give up. I cannot give up... but I'm so tired... I have not eaten in days... nor have I see father... maybe, maybe I should... No! What am I doing? I haven't gone through all of this just to give up! I cannot give up... **I**** will ****not ****give ****up!**

**Day 284.**

This... this is it! We can finally escape from this wrenched cell! Father had done the impossible: he has made _wings_! Wings! That we can really fly with! Although we have to wait a while longer so he can make me a pair, we can get out of here! I've got hope now that we can make it, I just have to collect more feathers so that father can make me a pair. Oh how I cannot wait for father to finish my pair of wings! Just think about it, I will be able to fly, _fly_! Oh father please hurry!

**Day 308.**

It's... it's _done_. My own pair of wings are complete and now we can finally get the heck out of this pit! Well father is making us wait for a few day so that he can teach me the proper use of the wings. But really. _Wings_.We can fly now, we can escape, we can do _anything_!

**Day 309.**

We... are... flying... THIS IS SO COOL! We're in the air now and... well it's amazing... flight I mean... we are so high I feel like I can touch the clouds, like I can do _anything_. Father is below me nearer the water while I am closer to the sun. The sun... I want to get closer to it... I want to be able to touch it... I'm so close to it now... so maybe I can... Huh? What? W-why can't I fly? Why am I getting closer to the ocean? AHHHHHHH I'M- I'M FALLING! F-FATHER HELP ME! FATHER **FATHER**_** FATH-**_!

"**_No! __Icarus!__ Stop!__Don't __go __so __high! __Remember __what __I __told __you!__ Icarus! __ICARUS!__"_**

**Xxx-xxX**

_A__ horrified __father's __last __cry __on __his __sons __deaf __ears..._

Strange... how we are so blind and deaf to the smallest, most logical things sometimes...

Just something I wrote when I was bored during History class.


End file.
